


Dolores Park

by RoeOcean



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Loneliness, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoeOcean/pseuds/RoeOcean
Summary: Venom wants an ice cream, but he's been bad, so Eddie doesn't want to give him such a tasty treat. Maybe he can find something else to eat instead.





	Dolores Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novakid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novakid/gifts).



Eddie sprawled on the sweet, green grass. A soft breeze stirred Eddie's hair and blades of grass tickled his cheeks. The ground was lush and cool against his back in the shade near the top of Dolores Park. This place had become one of his favorite hang-out and downtime spots since he had moved to San Francisco. The park offered a sublime view of the city unfolding, pastel and white buildings cascading liquidly first down the hill, and then out further, almost to the bay. He could see the water on a good, clear day like today.

He sat up and hugged his knees to his chest, stretching gently. The binder he was wearing pinched his skin, making him wince. He had been trying to get in better shape lately, so he had begun jogging around town. Dolores Park was the perfect place to cool down after a good run in the morning. Eddie straightened his legs and began his toe-touches.

Nearby, groups of people sat and stood clustered together, laughing and talking, enjoying the sun and eating ice cream. It was never too cold for ice cream in San Francisco, no matter the time of year.

'Ice cream,' Venom's low growl of a voice rumbled to life inside Eddie's head.

He had been surprisingly quiet during the morning jog, though Eddie suspected this had less to do with the exercise and more with Venom's level of satisfaction of being taken around the city inside his own personal vessel. The symbiote often expressed his love for San Fran...in his own way.

Last night Eddie had woken up on one of Pier 39's famous floating docks, surrounded by sleeping sea lions. They were huge, stinking masses of flesh all humped against each other, cuddling  to ward the chill from the sea. The males were as long as Eddie was tall, and if they woke someone would see an opportunity for a feast; he hoped he would be quick enough that it wouldn’t be Venom.

It had taken a lot of strength, stamina, and time to pick his way around the creatures and slip onto one of the sailboats moored nearby. When he had made it to solid ground about half an hour later, he heard Venom’s raucous laughter echo into the night. Eddie was about to ask what was so funny before he saw the pile of heads heaped in a fountain. The water was running sickly dark. Eddie decided that it was best if he did not visit the piers again for a while. At least, not during the day.

“No ice cream,” Eddie mumbled under his breath. “I have to start eating healthier. And you did a no-no last night. So, no treats today.”

‘I was bad?’ Venom’s tone was slick, amused, and Eddie could see him grin, all teeth but no menace, in the back of his mind.

“Yes, you were bad. You were naughty.” Eddie bit his lip. He hadn’t meant to say that word. That word always made him think of Annie, of what she would say to him when she was pulling him into bed. _Have you been naughty today, Eddie? I’m going to have to punish you..._  

‘No ice cream?’

“No.”

The symbiote quieted, and Eddie went back to his stretching. His thoughts wandered, and he listened to the sounds of the park, soaking up the presence of the people nearby. Two gay dudes on a date were holding each other’s ice cream cones to their partner’s mouth. One of them, a nerdy guy with pink shorts and a bow-tie, licked the tip of the vanilla swirl suggestively, and his boyfriend laughed. Eddie looked away.

He hadn’t had a social outing in a while. Now that he had his show back, he had put most of his waking hours into cultivating an audience and a good work ethic again. It hadn’t really left much time for anything else. Hell, he was still living in his crappy apartment because he hadn’t even started looking at new housing listings. And even if he did do that, living expenses in San Francisco were insane, so paying rent would probably necessitate a roommate or two. Annie flashed across his mind briefly, her blonde head retreating as quickly as it appeared.

Eddie sighed. He really needed a friend.  

‘So if I do a good thing, I can have a treat?’ Venom ventured.

Eddie started. “Um, yeah, I guess. I guess that’s how it works, yeah.”

‘You’re being such a sad sack right now,’ Venom began, and Eddie frowned but realized he didn’t have a good retort, ‘that I will do you a favor and bring a brief spark of happiness into your life. It won’t be big, and it won’t last long, but it’ll be something to tide you over until we can find a more permanent fix.’

“Wow thanks,” Eddie grumbled, not sure if he should be touched or apprehensive about what Venom had in mind. “What exactly are you planning to do?”

‘This.’

Eddie felt his gut clench as Venom took control of his body, yanking him like a puppet on a string out of his stretching position on the grass, and moving his legs almost in a run towards the edge of the park.

"Hey, hey!” Eddie shouted, and clumps of people pressed closer together as he loped past them, turning their heads to stare after him as he went by. The sun beat down hot on his head, and beads of sweat began gathering at his temples.

‘Almost there,’ Venom said pleasantly, directing Eddie down the gentle slope of the park at a breakneck pace. He came barrelling upon someone’s potato salad spread and was about to warn the unfortunate family in his path, but Venom plucked Eddie’s hamstrings as easily as if he were a violin and he vaulted over the entire picnic blanket. The family and a few surrounding people clapped. Eddie tried to look over his shoulder to smile at them, but Venom had control of his neck, and did not even slow down to showboat his strength as he sometimes did when people marveled at Eddie’s inhuman feats on the street.

At last, Venom had Eddie skid to a halt at the sidewalk that separated Dolores Park from the busy traffic flowing up and down the avenue.

“Would you mind telling me what this is all about?” Eddie huffed, though not in an ill-humored way. If he were honest with himself (and he so rarely was), he kind of liked being taken hold of in Venom’s strong, sure grip and getting ragdolled around.

It took some getting used to, that’s for sure, but when he relaxed and allowed himself to be carried away, a very strange, though not entirely disagreeable sensation captivated him. It was a bit like floating underwater all loose-limbed and free, and a bit like being outside Earth’s atmosphere, treading oxygen-deprived darkness. It still scared him, but just a little.

As long as the symbiote tried not to mangle his body—he did sometimes conveniently overlook garbage, rusty nails, and human feces when he was planting Eddie’s feet—Venom could usually have his way with Eddie’s body as long as Eddie gave the okay. Alright, well, even without his permission sometimes. They were working on that part.

‘Ice cream,’ Venom purred, drawing Eddie up to the counter of a huge tie-dye van. He swiveled Eddie’s head to read the menu, and already Eddie could feel saliva starting to drool out of the corners of his mouth. Whether that was Venom or his own craving for sugar, he still couldn’t be sure. Eddie wasn’t exactly comfortable with referring to their...partnership… using a singular ‘we’ yet.

“I told you, no ice cream,” Eddie whispered angrily, causing the girl at the register to squint at him suspiciously before going back to her money.

‘Ice cream will get you out of your funk for at least ten minutes,’ Venom reasoned. ‘You can talk to this hottie in the meantime, give you something to do instead of staring at everyone like you want to take them out to lunch.’

Eddie turned to the side to glare at the napkin dispenser so that the ice cream girl wouldn’t think he was talking to himself. “I wasn’t staring, I was just thinking.”

‘You’re desperate for human contact. Normally I would watch you wallow in your pain, but you stink of social isolation and others are starting to take notice. They’re avoiding you. If people avoid you, I can’t get close enough to sniff out if they would make a good meal.’

“You’re not eating anyone!” Eddie burst out, slamming his fist on the side of the truck. He heard an astonished “excuse me” from the girl at the counter and quickly turned towards her. “Hi, sorry, I-I’m watching Dexter. On my phone. He’s...um… dealing with a cannibal serial killer. It’s fascinating to watch—”

Venom snickered, his chuckling growing louder in Eddie’s ears as the girl’s eyebrow quirked and she pivoted away from him. ‘You’re rambling, Eddie. See, they know. They can smell how lonely you are. She’s cute. Order an ice cream.’

Eddie buried his face in his hands, and slowly dragged them down to his neck, rubbing the sides of it. Sweat was collecting at his nape and dripping down his back, catching in his binder. His chest felt tight.

The girl warily approached him from the other end of the counter. She was the only one in the truck. As she moved closer, Eddie’s eyes did a quick (and mostly involuntary) sweep of her body. Venom was right, she was pretty, in an unconventional sort of way. Her breasts were huge, and her t-shirt read MEGA MILK above her purple apron. An unbidden image of her nakedness swelled in his mind’s eye, and his pulse jumped. A trickle of heat flowed to his groin.   

“How may I help you, sir?” Her voice was sweet and light, but there were bags under her eyes.

“I’d like, um…”

‘Her boobs on a platter,’ Venom supplied at the last second as Eddie tried to get the words out.

“Your boo--um! Scoops! Vanilla! Vanilla scoops!”

The girl stared at him, highly unamused. “I have soft-serve.”

Eddie nodded vigorously. “Yes, very good, yes, soft-serve.”

As soon as she turned away to fill his order, Eddie bit his knuckle in frustration. “What the hell was that? I thought you wanted to help me!”

‘Did you know milk is alive when it comes out of the beast?’

He spluttered for a second. “What! What are you talking about!”

‘I like ice cream because part of it is still alive. Just frozen. Very tiny bodies. Moo.’

“Venom I swear to god—”

The ice cream girl interrupted before Eddie could go off on a full blown rant. “Sir? Your vanilla soft-serve.”

Eddie swiveled around. “Thanks, but I just realized I don’t have any money to pay for it! Bye!”

He ran off at speed, jogging up the side of Dolores Park to get back to his shaded spot in the lush green grass and hopefully hammer some manners into the symbiote without anyone else thinking he was mental.

Venom growled. ‘I took some cash from the register when she wasn’t looking. Fifty dollars. We could have had twenty-five ice creams.’

Eddie didn’t even dignify him with an answer, instead grinding his teeth as he found his way to the top, once again, at the height of the park. His last spot had been taken, so he went a little further to the corner this time, almost getting right up underneath a big, leafy bush.

He let loose as soon as he thought they were far enough out of earshot that they could have a conversation without it looking too weird. “You could’ve had an ice cream if you’d behaved, you know!”

Venom poked his head out of the side of Eddie’s neck, collecting himself in a viscous, gloopy black mass. He was grinning, his tongue lolling between rows of shark-sharp needle teeth. “You liked her. Blood and other hormones were pooling in your genitalia. Your body was ready.”

Eddie flushed. They had not discussed anything about that ever. Eddie hadn’t even masturbated since Venom had joined to him last month. He started pacing and wringing his hands. God it was hot out today. Was that just him? He was incredibly sweaty.

“Ready for what? How-how do you even know about that?”

Venom’s head followed Eddie as he paced. “Television. And sometimes you talk in your sleep. I also feel the rush of good hormones when you soak your pants during the night.”

He stopped in his tracks, mortified. “Oh fuck. Why didn’t you say anything about that? I lied to you! I said it was pee!”

“I would have believed you if I didn’t know what human pee looks like,” Venom said with an air of smugness, as if it were a point of pride that he knew how to differentiate his host’s bodily fluids.  

“Oh, god.” Eddie sat down on the grass and began pulling blades out of their tufts. The green smell wafted up to him, calming him somewhat. “Well, jesus, you didn’t have to trip me up when I was talking to that girl. That’s no good. Humans don’t just hit on other humans whenever they feel like it.”

“Why not? You were ready to hit her.”

Eddie shook his head violently and mashed his palms into his eye sockets. “No! I was not!”

Venom’s head zoomed to the front of Eddie’s pants, sniffing experimentally. “Salty.”

“Get away from there!” Eddie tried batting the parasite, but Venom dodged him easily.

“What’s the big deal here Eddie? Humans mate and spawn all the time. I’ve seen it. Your neighbors do it every night. I feel a little sorry for you, wasting your seed on your sheets instead of another human.” Venom smiled wider. “You need someone to fill that ache inside you.”

Eddie stared at the parasite, not quite understanding what he was hearing. He let himself fall prone on the ground, and Venom’s head came bobbing over, just out of the limit of Eddie’s vision.

“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation.”

“Believe it, loser.”

“Are you...you’re not…”

“Hm?”

Eddie lifted his chin. He swallowed a thick lump in his throat. “You… can feel that I need some sort of… release?”

Venom inched closer. “There is some tension somewhere that I can feel clogging up your nervous system. It’s been on your mind a lot, Eddie. You speak through your dreams frequently in the night. You miss Annie.”

He lowered his head so that it was flat against the grass again. The breeze picked up, blowing the strands he had plucked against his face. They almost felt like a caress.

Wait. That wasn’t the grass…

“Let me help you, really this time.”

“Venom—”

But Eddie didn’t resist when Venom’s tongue deftly unbuttoned his pants. He made a weak protest, “There are so many people here, they’re watching us.”

“Let them see.”

But in truth there was no one. The sun had grown too hot, and was too high in the sky. The other people who had been at the top of the hill were moving towards the sidewalk, to the cafes and homes and upscale boutiques that littered the street across the way from Dolores Park. Eddie was practically tucked up against the underside of a bush, anyway. He and Venom were hidden from the world.

Eddie gasped as Venom’s hot, slimy tongue brushed his skin. “Don’t take off my pants, please,” he whimpered.

For once, Venom seemed to obey. He opened his mouth wider, and let his tongue explore further down towards Eddie’s genitalia, all without pulling down his sweatpants and underwear. They didn’t speak. There was no need for words.

When Venom found what he was searching for, he moved his tongue experimentally on it, against it, and around it, trying things that he knew made Eddie feel good, either from his response, or from the nervous system they shared. A rush of endorphins and dopamine for Eddie meant a little treat for Venom too, a spike of pleasure that he could leech off of and devour for himself.

Eddie, for his part, tried to keep his moaning and writhing to a minimum whenever Venom hit a particularly sweet spot. Being out in public and doing this with the symbiote… Eddie didn’t really know how to feel about that, but he didn’t care at the moment. It was just another thing to add to the list of things that Venom now had control over.   

Venom didn’t have to work too long or too hard to make Eddie come. The stimulation probably went on for a hot minute, maybe less. It had been such a long time, over a month, since Eddie had had any kind of sexual relief, and his body knew it. The orgasm was longer and better than Eddie had experienced in a while, and he had to fight to keep a scream from bursting out.

He was already on the ground, so he just lay there, sweating, panting, arms crossed over his eyes until he felt steady enough to sit up. Venom’s head was still there, now nestled in the crook of Eddie’s neck, almost as if he were cuddling him. His tongue dripped with something other than his own saliva.

They sat for a moment, not saying anything to each other. Eddie’s breaths slowly calmed, drawn out and deep. Venom watched a bird perched in a tree, tending to its eggs.

“Thank you,” was the first thing Eddie said. “I needed that.”  He didn’t add that he hadn’t necessarily wanted it from Venom, but… it had been so fantastic. The symbiote really could work magic with that tongue.

He hoped this wouldn’t make things too awkward between them.

Venom said, “Next time, all you have to do is ask. I would do anything for you.”

Eddie’s head whipped towards Venom’s. They held gazes for a moment.

“Now let’s go get some ice cream. I’m craving something sweet after something so savory.”

They headed down the gentle slope of Dolores Park, and Eddie promised that they would return for many more treats in the years to follow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!!! I started writing this yesterday and was bad and wrote the rest of it at work. 
> 
> All innuendos are intentional. I tried not drawing too much attention to them, because when authors do that it always takes me out of the moment. See if you can spot them all!
> 
> I have a very specific vision of what I imagine Eddie and Venom's early relationship looks like, but I also wanted to incorporate novakid's prompt, so I came up with this! Thank you novakid, this was very fun and hot to write! I have to do more with this pairing in the future!
> 
> I did write Eddie as a ftm trans man at novakid's request, and I hope that comes through in the writing! I mention his binder a few times, and I kept his genitalia a mystery, which is why the sex scene is as vague as it is. Plus, it's a quick and dirty do in a semi-public space after Eddie's been holding off for months! I wanted to keep more focus on their evolving relationship too. I've seen the movie precisely once, and I haven't read any of the comics, but I am going to watch the film again. I just really, really like how silly and gay it is. 
> 
> I'm participating in 2 other secret santa gift exchanges, so catch me again elsewhere in the coming days!!!


End file.
